Forever, and yet never yours
by Peachesand cream15
Summary: Ginny is sick of Harry drooling all over her, but dare not let herself think of him, the one she has deemed perfect. GWxBZ
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was scared. It was late, Filch seemed to be around every corner and the torches threw strange shadows in the corridors that were never there in the day. Obviously, she thought to herself furiously, I'm going to get lost and then where will I be? She rounded yet another corner and to her horror, saw figures approaching. The snide voice of Malfoy had her glued to the spot with fear, until she heard who was with him. And then suddenly it was not fear that rendered her immobile, it was fury.

* * * * * *

"No, I'm sorry, no, thank you, right, OK, that's lovely, bye. Bloody hell," Ginny had finally shut her bedroom door to Harry for the third time that evening. She suspected it was something to do with the large amounts of Firewhiskey he and Ron had consumed but Harry was showing uncharacteristic persistence in asking her to a stupid prefect party at the end of September.

"But I'm not a prefect,"

"I am and I want you to go with me,"

She sighed, leaning back against the wall. Harry had been acting really irritatingly around her lately, despite her making it quite clear she was not interested. What had she ever seen in him? He had followed her round like a lovesick idiot, which he was, when she liked a little fire, determination and maturity in a guy. Her thoughts wondered unbidden back to the day before the summer holidays, to someone... A banging on the door drew her back, and she opened it to reveal Harry stood there once more. This time she didn't even give him a chance to speak, but slammed the door shut with all her might. She detected Ron's clumsy matching in all of this, and she resented it.

The next day, they were all piling on to the train, slightly late and very flustered. Hermione's foul tempered cat had already destroyed two travel cages in its determination to eat Hedwig and the Weasley family, plus Harry and Hermione were tired and stressed. Ginny heaved her heavy trunk aboard the train, before following the others down the corridors searching for a compartment to themselves. It was a long time before they managed it, as the train had already pulled out of the station and was steaming through the bright green fields. Ginny wedged herself into a corner seat, and gazed out of the window, ignoring Harry who had plonked himself next to her and was trying to engage her in a conversation.

She was frantic, so she sent desperate signals to Luna, who had just joined them to help her. Luna, taking the hint, leaned forward and whispered confidentially to Harry, "I hate to tell you this, but there is a bustarded bluecarp flying around your left ear and if you do not take swift evasive action it will delve in and consume your brains." Harry stood, shaking his head at her almost pityingly and moved over to join Ron, who was trying to fit three chocolate frogs into his mouth at the same time, much to Neville's fascination.

"Thanks," Ginny murmured to Luna.

"No problem," And with that, Luna turned her magazine back upside down and continued to read peaceably.

They were nearly at Hogwarts, the sky had turned dark and Ginny was tired of the inane chatter of her compartment. She stood up and made her way out, mumbling something about the toilet. As she slid the glass door shut, she breathed a sigh of relief... just to turn around and see Malfoy leering at her.

"Tiring of them already?" He tutted, "And term not even begun yet, imagine!"

"Want another hex Malfoy?" She said quietly, dangerously.

He laughed, but for all of his swagger she could see a flash of fear. She grinned and began to continue on her way, only to find his arm in front of her.

"Go get changed Weasley," He snarled "Wouldn't want to be late off the train, would you?"

"Leave it Draco," Came a new voice, "You're going to be late yourself in a minute."

Malfoy whirled around angrily, "Shut the fuck up Blaise, before I jinx you,"

Blaise walked forward, "Only saying," He shrugged. Ginny stared at him, at his blond hair, fringe swept to one side carelessly, and intelligent clear blue eyes. She had to tear her own eyes away, before she did something really stupid and embarrassing like stepping forwards and kissing those lips... Pull yourself together she thought angrily and pushed her way past Malfoy, back into her compartment.

She resumed her place at the window, though all she could see now was that face, that perfect face...


	2. Chapter 2

The platform was overcrowded and thick with the smoke that was billowing from the train. Ginny practically fell out on to the platform, narrowly missing a very scared first former who squeaked angrily before scuttling off to join Hagrid. She made her way through the crowds towards Hermione, unconsciously looking out for Blaise as she walked. Every blond head she glimpsed was pursued eagerly until proven to be someone else, but as the platform slowly began to empty, she knew he had already gone. She was surprised how great her feelings of disappointment were, and mentally shook herself for acting stupidly.

_***Blaise***_

_He shouldn't have spoken to her like that or me for that matter. She wasn't doing anything wrong. She has changed over the summer, grown, more beautiful as well as taller. I wonder if she remembers. I could never forget that day, the day school finished but she looked at me on the train like she had never seen me before. I missed her, hadn't realised how much till she was there in front of me. Why am I in Slytherin? If I were in her house I could sit at the same table, maybe even next to her..._

_No. I'm a fool. She is from a family of blood traitors, and I will not lower myself to that despicable level in public. _

_In my dreams however, in my dreams I can do whatever I wish. _

It was cold as the carriages jolted up the bumpy path to the school. Ginny held on grimly, wishing the journey over and trying not to think of him. She turned her face from Harry and sat quietly ignoring the others, in a shadow world of her own. Gazing out across the damp, chilly grounds she remembered last summer, the joy of the holidays, the warmth and beauty of the rolling grounds. Sitting under the shade of a willow by the lake, listening to the world go by...

"We're here," said Harry, pulling her up and opening the door for her. She slipped out, shivering and waited for the others to disembark before trudging up the wide steps to the entrance hall. It was good to be back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny always enjoyed the feast, seeing her friends, catching up, eating and eating. But on this occasion she could not keep her eyes from straying over to the Slytherin table, to Blaise.

He seemed lost in thought, and uncomfortable next to Malfoy who was shouting and gesturing as per usual, making sure he was the centre of attention.

She balanced her chin on one hand deep in thought, staring up at the evening sky, littered with stars. Glancing over at Blaise again, her eyes met his and for one brief moment, they gazed at one another. She broke away, staring instead at the table top, her thoughts in a whirl.

She couldn't _stop_ looking at him, which was both irritating and in some strange way good. Harry shouted something down the table to her, but she could not pick out the words. They just merged together, in a buzzing sound. She simply shook her head wearily and turned to Luna next to her.

***********

Ginny lay in bed, staring at the canopy overhead without seeing it. Instead, she saw Hogwarts on the day term ended, when she had been sat under the willow reading. She had been annoyed when a shadow fell over the page, and even more so when she looked up and saw who it was.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Don't take that tone with me, blood traitor"

She set her book down, and leant back against the tree, waiting. He shuffled from one foot to the other.

"I want you to ask Hermione... Never mind," And with that he turned and stalked back up to the castle. Ginny half smiled, perplexed.

"I don't understand him either," Came a voice, making her jump. Blaise appeared from around the side of the willow. She stared at him, annoyed at his sudden presence and yet, glad to have him near for a strange reason.

She had never properly looked at Blaise before, always dismissing him as Malfoy's friend and hanger on, but now as he stepped forward into the sunlight, she found herself admiring his deep eyes. Someone could get lost in those eyes, she thought dreamily, before mentally pulling herself back, appalled at her thoughts.

He pointed at the grass beside her before asking, "May I?"

She shrugged, as though it was of no importance to her when her whole being tingled at his nearness. He sat, and twisted so he was looking directly at her.

"He's been acting strangely for a while now," He continued, "Sometimes dreaming, sometimes extra snappy,"

"Well I have no idea." Ginny shifted away from him slightly, "I don't make a habit of examining Slytherins, or talking to them for that matter,"

He was annoyed by that, a sudden frown creased his forehead.

"You need to stop being so stereotypical" he told her, to her great irritation.

"What? Why? You have barely even acknowledged my existence before now, and suddenly you are acting all friendly? What do you want, Blaise?" He was silent, his head bowed.

She sighed and turned, looking out across the lawns to Hagrid's hut where a thin wisp of smoke curled lazily in the air. She could almost taste the wood smoke and as she listened to the birds singing she lifted her hands, watching the dappled light play over them.

"I just wanted to talk to you," His voice was soft, "As far as I know, that's no crime."

He leaned forward, his face mere inches from her own. She found she had stopped breathing, and her heart was beating so loudly she was sure he could hear it.

He seemed to hesitate for a second, before gently kissing her lips. She was not going to be kissed by a Slytherin, by one of Malfoy's followers no less, but her lips took on a will of their own, and as he began to draw back, she leaned forward herself and kissed him back.

Surprised at herself, she stopped and knelt back trying to analyse her feelings. He smiled to himself, the tip of his tongue playing over his teeth. He glanced up, and she saw in that look that he liked her, despite who and what they were. She was startled by her own rush of emotion, and realised how much of an effect he had on her.

She liked a Slytherin.

She liked Blaise.

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you given any more thought to coming with me to this party?" Harry persisted the next morning at breakfast.

"No,"

"Please Ginny, maybe even just as friends,"

"No,"

"Ginny..." He threw her a very hurt look and walked off, his shoulders high and tense.

It was later on her way to Potions that Ginny was stopped by Ron.

"Come on, just go with him, he's beginning to bug all of us now,"

"Why should I?"

"Because you are my sister and I will owe you one?"

She tipped her head to one side, regarding him.

"How about, you have to do all my homework for a month?"

"Ginny, that's ridiculous; you know I would only get you really bad marks,"

"Not if Hermione helps you,"

"Fine," He sighed heavily.

"She said she'd go with you," Ron whispered to Harry in Charms, whilst trying to get a disobedient pillow to cartwheel.

"Really?" Harry's face lit up, he was delighted.

"Yeah, but just as friends, OK?"

"Uhuh, right, whatever,"

"Don't get any ideas,"

"Yeah, OK,"

"Seriously, I helped fix this up for you but don't try anything or I swear I will curse you mate,"

Harry turned to Ron and with the utmost solemnity stated, "I will not try anything,"

"Good, just checking,"

********

"What made you change your mind?" Hermione asked Ginny a few days later when they were getting ready for the party. She put down her hairbrush and stared at her curiously. Ginny ignored the stare, and continued applying her mascara.

"Ron persuaded me,"

"Right, not because you have any feelings for Harry?"

Ginny threw her such a look of horror she laughed.

"Maybe not then,"

"Who are you going with then?"

"Ron," Hermione made a face and Ginny giggled.

"Oh well, we can always leave early I suppose."

"Sounds like a plan to me,"

They went downstairs together and linked arms with their respective partners. Harry looked admiringly at Ginny.

"You look amazing," He said.

"Thanks," She said awkwardly, glancing down at her green dress.

They entered the room, one of the old classrooms, hung with lights and swathes of cloth so it appeared more like the inside of a tent. Ginny was admiring the decorations when she heard Malfoy's self satisfied laugh, and she hurried after Harry, not wanting another confrontation. He nodded towards a table of refreshments.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Um, yes actually, that would be lovely," She said, scouring the crowd for Malfoy. As Harry walked off, she spotted him, goblet in hand, standing with a group of his friends, a blond girl hanging off his arm.

She moved further away from him, trying to find Hermione when she walked straight into someone.

"Sorry," She mumbled distractedly. She looked up, smiling apologetically... and froze.

It was Blaise.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ginny," He spoke softly, as if her name was a great secret, something precious. She refrained from replying with his name, for fear of turning this into one of those impossibly clichéd black and white films her mum loved.

"Hey," She looked down, eyelashes brushing her cheek, to hide her burning cheeks. She studied her shoes, the way the candle light played across them, the way the single, tiny diamond sparkled on the strap.

"Whenever we meet, you avoid my gaze," He remarked, trying to sound casual. He looked up, swallowing like there was something painful lodged in his throat. He looked swiftly about them, and sure everybody was distracted he seized her arm and pulled her in to a shadowy corner.

"Blaise, wh..."

"Shush,"

"How dare you?" She was suddenly angry, at him, at the casual way he had grabbed her, at the way her skin had tingled at his touch. He turned to her, and smiled before placing one cool, elegant finger across her lips. She was quite suddenly rendered speechless, and could only look up at him, eyes beseeching.

"So," He said, "How are you?" He took his hand away, folding his arms loosely across his chest.

"Fine, but I have to get back,"

"Mr. Potter can wait," Blaise smiled easily, the smile lighting his entire face. She felt like a trapped animal, yet at the same time, she was loath to leave. Just a few steps and she would be out of the alcove and away from him, his presence...

"I missed you," The confidence had disappeared from his voice as he searched her face, waiting for her to answer.

It was so unexpected, a reminder that it hadn't all been a dream and she was unsure of how to respond.

"I missed you too," The words lept unbidden to her lips, she did not think about them at all.

"Really?" He sounded surprised, and she wondered if he realised how much of an effect he had on her.

"Blaise..." The question halted, she could not ask him what he wanted, for fear of the answer, for fear he would leave her. He stretched, and reaching up with one hand, he pulled a thick tapestry in front of them. She found herself in his arms before she could blink, and then she was kissing him, like she had dreamed of doing for the entire summer.

"Ginny?" She ignored the calling voice, it meant nothing to her and she did not need to acknowledge it.

"Ginny?" Go away, she thought furiously, go away and leave me alone!

"Ginny where are you?" Blaise was kissing her neck and she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"GINNY?"

She backed away from Blaise, whispering, "I'm so sorry, I have to go," He grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"Meet me by the willow, tonight, at twelve," He murmured. She nodded quickly, straightening her dress and smoothing her amber locks before ducking out of the little alcove, leaving him behind. He smiled bitterly, rubbing the lip gloss from his mouth and running his fingers through his hair. Had he just made a date with a Weasley?

"Ginny?" Harry called, fearing she had left without him.

"Yes, yes, I'm here,"

She was pushing her way through the crowd, trying to reach him. He held out a hand and pulled her forward, giving her a drink and saying, "Where did you go?"

"I was looking for Hermione," She said, sipping the cool liquid with relief. He grinned and threw his arm around her shoulders. Ginny flinched at his touch.

"She disappeared too," He was shouting to make himself heard over the chatter and music.

"Right," She watched Blaise emerge, and note Harry's arm. His eyes burned with a sudden flash of jealousy, and hurt she shrugged off the arm as if to say he means nothing to me.

He sauntered over to Malfoy's party, and picked up a goblet, all the while his eyes upon her.

"Ginny!" Said a flustered Hermione, Ron in tow, "Where did you go?"

"Erm, actually, well, the funny thing is, I went to go and find you," She trailed off lamely, making vague gestures.

Hermione understood.

"Well, doesn't matter now, we found you," She laughed. "Want to go?"

"Yeah," Ginny looked over at Blaise, who was laughing with some girl. "I'm tired now."

As she neared the door she glanced back at him one more time, only to meet the calculating gaze of Malfoy, who to her alarm looked from her to Blaise and then smiled.

The smile of a malicious hunter, who just discovered something helpless in his trap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, to everyone who had reviewed so far, they inspire me to continue so keep reviewing!!**

**A chapter from Blaise's POV for a little difference, hope you enjoy it!**

_***Blaise***_

_I knew he was up to something, when he suggested we go back to the Common room early. Something was troubling him, but I couldn't be bothered with the whims and spur of the moment affections of Draco Malfoy. Not today, not after those all too fleeting moments with Ginny. _

_I asked her out, properly! Amazed I plucked up the nerve, even more amazed that she agreed. _

_Oh, what does he want!?_

"_Great party, huh?"_

"_Mm, yeah,"_

"_Did you have fun? Sure looked like it" Instantly I was on my guard. Please, not after I had been so careful; let it be anything but that._

"_What do you mean?" I tried to sound casual, but it came out like someone was choking me. Shit, I was worse at this than I thought._

_He took one look at my face and laughed, "Relax! Seriously, it's not like I'm going to curse you for having a good time."_

_I tried to relax, I really did, but a thousand angry visions swirled before my mind's eye, the parents' outcry, Draco laughing mockingly, letting down my house, my blood..._

"_I thought we were friends," He continued, "Can you honestly not trust me?" I looked at him, trying to judge if he was acting. It came to me exactly how much I was risking for this commoner, this Weasley. My friends, my bloodline... _

_And yet every time I see her something clicks in to place and everything becomes clear to me. That's when I decided, I would rather be expelled from Hogwarts and in disgrace than lose her for even a second. _

_We had reached the entrance to the common room, and clambering in after Draco I tried to sort out what I would say when the accusation finally came. _

_He fell in to the arms of an overly stuffed armchair, stretching his pale hands towards the fire. _

"_Malfoy, get on with it before I grow a fucking beard?"_

_He didn't seem fazed, just sat there examining his solid gold cuff links for a moment. _

"_I know," He stated. This was no more than I had expected, but it still came as a shock to the system._

"_I saw her, looking at you," He spat the words out like they tasted bitter. _

"_Who?"_

"_You know exactly who I mean, don't pretend any different,"_

"_No I don't,"_

"_Do I have to spell it out?"_

"_Yeah,"_

_He looked around the plush interior of common room, checking no one was within eavesdropping range. Bending towards me, he beckoned with one long, white finger._

"_You, my friend, are sneaking off with a Weasly,"_

_I couldn't help it; I looked down at the floor the tips of my ears burning. And that of course was as good as any verbal confirmation for Draco. _

"_I knew it," He said this under his breath, quietly, triumphantly._

_I sat back, and regarded him with silent loathing._

_The best thing that had ever happened to me, in my entire life and that was how Draco Malfoy gained a hold over me._

_Through my love for a Weasley..._

_By falling in love with Ginny, I had placed the noose around my own sorry neck._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I promise the more reviews I get, the more G/B time there will be (Muhahahaha, blackmail!!!!)**

***Ginny***

She studied the embroidered tester over her head, scrutinising it for any solution to her problems. It was nearly eleven at night, an hour before she had agreed to meet Blaise and she was still undecided whether or not to attend.

She rolled over on to her stomach, tracing the swirls of stitching on her pillow with one finger. On one hand, it was wrong, he was a Slytherin, a hanger of Malfoy no less and a snob.

But on the other...

She sighed softly, rubbing her eyes and gazing out of the dark window. She would decide in a little bit. Right now, she had to work out what she was going to do with Harry. He was following her around and apart from being extremely annoying, it was making it harder for her to see Blaise.

She propped her chin on her hand, her thoughts in a maddening whirl. Something else to consider, the look Malfoy had thrown her was cruel, and delighted. Malfoy knew, she was positive and yet there was nothing she could do.

She hated being so helpless.

***Blaise***

_Malfoy stood, stretching languidly before running his hands through his golden hair and smiling down at me._

"_I'm going to have a walk around, stretch my legs before bed,"_

_The impassive face I turned in his direction caused him to bend down and grip my shoulder, hard, before hissing, "You have shown way to much attitude lately Blaise, and if I don't get some more respect from you, you can kiss goodbye (kiss being appropriate) to not only your secret, but your little friend as well,"_

_I gritted my teeth, unable to respond with the normal verbal retort._

"_Better," He patted me on the head condescendingly before swaggering off._

_Oh I am going to make him suffer for this._

*Ginny*

She pulled on an old Christmas jumper and some jeans before scraping her hair back in to a messy ponytail. She would go and see Blaise, after all she had agreed, and she would try and reason with herself that he was not all that special.

She knew she was lost when her heart leaped at the mere thought of seeing him again, and suddenly she no longer cared. She practically fell down the stairs in to the common room, and, leaping out of the porthole, she set off towards the willow.

The grass was wet with dew as she waded through it, trying to spot Blaise. The night was crisp and clear, and above her the sky set off the stars to their full brilliance. The moon smiled benevolently down upon Ginny as she hoisted herself up on to the first branch to wait for him, knees drawn up to her chest and shaking with anticipation.

She stared eagerly at the doors, and when they opened a crack she thought that she would fall out of the tree in her excitement. She bit her lips, wishing she had done her hair and makeup properly. She pulled two amber curls out of the band, so they hung decoratively framing her face.

He strode up to the trunk of the tree, but she was invisible to him because her branch was to the right, out of his line of sight. She was about to drop down behind him, when she noticed the tense line of his shoulders and the expression on his face. Something had happened, and she knew it did not bode well.

"She's not coming you idiot," He muttered to himself, and she lowered herself gently down before clearing her throat quietly.

He whipped round, and the delight burning in his eyes was enough to make her run in to his arms and crush her lips to his. Her arms dropped over his neck, settling on his broad shoulders as his hand in the small of her back pushed her towards him.

They broke apart, and Ginny had to remind herself to breathe at the sight of him. The radiant moonlight streamed over him, bathing him in a silver glow so that he was dazzling to behold. She shook her head once, and then moved forwards once more, his lips cool against her own.

"I thought you weren't coming," His lips moved against her own, so that she had to concentrate to make out the words.

She pulled back, his hand feeling as if it was ablaze on her back. He ran his fingertips down her cheek, silver in the glow of the moon, and leaning forward, kissed the very tip of her nose.

"Of course I was, I beat you anyhow," She smiled, fingers playing with a strand of his light hair.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you once more to all my reviewers, I love you all!!!**

**A bit of fluffiness at the beginning, but they are such a cute couple I couldn't resist! **

They stood under the willow for nearly three hours, oblivious to the cold. They talked, about their entire lives and Ginny felt that she knew Blaise better than ever. When the first, gleaming snowflake drifted through the air to land on Blaise's arm, they laughed and danced in the ensuing blizzard.

"Unusual for September," Blaise wondered, pausing to gaze up at the serene sky. Ginny crept up behind him and stuffed a handful down his neck before jumping on to his back and hugging him as hard as she could. He yelped, falling to the ground and they rolled around in the thick, damp blanket together, making snow angels.

They were laughing so much that they did not notice a tall figure at a high window, half moon glasses perched on the end of his long nose, smiling benignly down at them while rounding off the word perfect weather spell.

"It's starting to get light," Blaise said, as the first insipid, rays of dawn began to pierce the blackness. "We should go,"

Ginny staggered upright, and ran to him. He snatched her up and pressed his frozen lips to hers, his hand stroking her long hair. They just stood amidst the swirling flakes for a moment, just holding each other tight.

As they wandered through the entrance hall, chilled hands clasping each other, Ginny leant her head against his broad shoulder. He looked at her, and suddenly scooped her up on both arms.

She nearly cried out in shock, but managed to bite it back and instead just reached up and kissed his chin gently. To Blaise, her touch was as light as a snowflake.

She giggled as her carried her up the steps into the hall, whispering in her cold ear how she was a rich Lady, being swept off her feet. She laughed at the corniness, stopping only when a sound coming from the shadows under the great staircase startled her.

Blaise heard at the same moment, and wordlessly setting her down, he drew his wand. She ducked behind him almost trembling. Mentally, she shook herself; she was not scared of whatever it was. She was most definitely not afraid.

Blaise crept forward and with one hand drew back a thick velvet curtain. The space under the stairs was in darkness, so it took a moment for Ginny to make sense out of what her eyes were telling her.

Malfoy was staring blearily up at them, shirt lying on the ground beside him. And in his lap, was a very surprised Hermione.

"What the fuck?" Blaise's yell echoed through the hall, and Ginny took his arm to try and calm him down.

"Blaise, we can't wake anyone up,"

"Ginny?" Hermione was staring from Ginny to Blaise and back again. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Blaise was physically shaking with anger, and the look in his eyes was frightening.

"Blaise I..."

"You filthy, son of a low down bitch hypocrite,"

"I..."

"Well Malfoy, how is this going to look to the obsessive parents? Only son carrying on with a _mudblood _no less," He hissed the last part of the sentence. "Now then, I may like a blood traitor, but a pure blood, the heir to the holy Malfoy name and legacy is with a _mudblood_?" Malfoy was not the only one staring at Blaise in shock, Hermione and Ginny were looking at him open mouthed.

"You had the fucking nerve, to blackmail me through Ginny, when all the while you were sneaking out to meet Granger?"

"If you don't mind..." Began Hermione, but stopped when Ginny shook her head.

"Blaise, it was not like that, I didn't try to blackmail you as such..."

"You tried to use Blaise through me?" Ginny was staring at Malfoy with pure loathing written across her features. "He's your friend,"

"Was,"

"Sorry Blaise, yeah, was your friend, how could you?"

"I, I'm sorry,"

"Really,"

"Yeah," Malfoy stared at the floor.

"You bastard, you're not fit to lick his shoes." Ginny bent down to the little closet and pulled Hermione out. "We're going to bed,"

"But..."

"Not now Hermione,"

Blaise watched them ascend the stairs, and then whirled on Malfoy.

"This will be fun,"

"You wouldn't tell anyone,"

"Wouldn't I,"

"Please Blaise," Malfoy fell on to his knees, hands clasped and desperation plain on his face.

"Please,"

"You do exactly as I say and then I will think about it,"

"Anything,"

"First off, put your shirt back on,"

"Oh, right, yeah,"

"I will make a deal with you, although frankly you don't deserve it. First off, you ever reveal my secret and I will reveal yours, which frankly is far worse,"

"Of course,"

"Secondly, you stop acting like such a prick all the time,"

"And thirdly, you take messages to Ginny whenever I need you to,"

"Fine," He said bitterly.

"Nice doing business with you,"

"Fuck off."


	9. Chapter 9

**Your reviews put a big smile on my face, thank you!! I'm glad you all liked the plot twist, more on the way!**

**This is just a short glimpse of how the girls feel about all of this.**

"Ginny,"

She stopped and turned back to Hermione, "Ginny, please talk to me,"

"Your boyfriend blackmailed Blaise,"

"Blaise called me a mudblood!"

"So? He was proving a point."

"Didn't need to do it so crudely,"

"What on earth do you even see in that guy?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"No, Hermione, no you couldn't. Blaise is caring, with a heart unlike ferret features back there. And what about Ron? My brother loves you Hermione, can you not see that? And I will not have him hurt."

"Now who is the hypocrite? What about Harry?"

"I never egged him on!"

"Excuse me? How dare you say I encouraged Ron?"

"I do dare, because it's true,"

"Rubbish,"

"I went with Harry because Ron asked me too!"

"I went with Ron because I felt sorry for him!"

"Yeah? Well you won't need to when I tell him who you really like!"

"And what about if I tell him his sister was sneaking off with Blaise? In the middle of the night, with snow all over her, been rolling around have you Ginny?"

"Stop it! You know full well it was not like that!"

"Do I?"

"Blaise loves me for me, not like Draco who is just after you for sex!"

"How can you stand there and say that to me? I thought we were friends!"

"So did I, guess I was wrong," Ginny turned on her heel, making for the porthole. Hermione ran up behind her, and grabbed her arm.

"Ginny, why are we arguing?"

"I..."

"Ginny? Hermione?" They whipped round. Harry stood there, in his pinstriped pyjamas.

And he heard every word.

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd that's it for today!**

**Nice reviews please???**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much I love you all for reviewing! They honestly do make my day, and put an extremely idiotic smile on my face so please R and R!**

"Where did he come from?" A perplexed Ginny inquired of Hermione as the dragged the prone form of Harry up to his dormitory.

Before Ginny had had time to think, Hermione had knocked Harry out with a single jet of purple light, which she explained would erase his memory of the encounter, or at least make him think it was all a bad dream.

"No idea, I only knew he was there when he spoke. "

Ginny bit her lip guiltily as she looked down at the unconscious figure, glasses lopsided. He looked so helpless, and sort of sweet in a puppy dog way. She bent down and adjusted the glasses, before grabbing his arms again and levering him up the stairs.

"Well, he will wake up with a headache but otherwise, be completely unscathed," Hermione whispered to Ginny as they descended the stairs, giggling to themselves.

As they bid each other good night, friends once more, Ginny sat in the comfy armchair by the dying fire in the common room. She threw another small log on to the smouldering remains, and regarded the bright sparks absentmindedly.

***Blaise***

_Malfoy is pathetic, a spineless, whinging creature. How dare he? And to think I used to be among those who hung upon his every word, and fawned over him sickeningly. It was wrong, and although he may think that this is over, he couldn't be more mistaken. _

_This is far from over._

*Ginny*

It was an hour later when Ginny was awoken by the clamour of students going down for breakfast. Slightly bewildered, she regarded them all from the recesses of her chair before finally deciding that she should probably be joining them.

Glancing down, she was surprised to see herself already dressed before she remembered the events of the night before. Stumbling out of the warm embrace of the chair, she staggered towards her friend Lucy.

"Morning,"

"Morning, oh Ginny, you look exhausted!"

"Thanks,"

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little bit tired."

"Well, I'll come back upstairs and wait for you to change in to your robes if you want."

"Thanks Lucy that would be great."

Once upstairs, she hurried in to the bathroom and had a rushed shower before pulling on a skirt and blue blouse under her robes. Towelling her wet hair till it was semi dry; she squinted at the bags under her eyes in the mirror. Sighing, she called to Lucy that she was nearly ready and started rooting through her makeup bag.

"Much better," Smiled Lucy, when Ginny finally emerged feeling slightly more human.

When they entered the hall, Ginny looked at once for Harry, and was relieved to see him eating and laughing with Ron seemingly unharmed. She smiled slightly, remembering the look of surprise when Hermione stunned him and sat down.

Lucy passed her a jug and she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice, trying to appear casual as she looked for Blaise. Her heart skipped a beat when she scanned his table again, realising he was not there.

Again she raked his table with her gaze, passing over one unimportant Slytherin after another. To her alarm, she observed that Malfoy was also missing.

He's fine, please be him be OK.

Please.


	11. Chapter 11

**I loved writing this chapter, and I know it's very unrealistic but hey! At Hogwarts anything is possible. Tell me if you don't like it, and I won't try the whole angst – y thing again. Please R and R! Thank you********.**

Blaise kicked out furiously at the sneering figure of Malfoy, who simply stepped backwards, twirling Blaise's wand in his right hand.

"If you thought for one second that I was going to let you get away unscathed, you were deeply mistaken."

"You bastard,"

The ropes bit into Blaise's wrists as he struggled with increasing desperation. The ropes binding him were sturdy, and try as he might he could not loosen them any more than he could fly without a broomstick.

"I would say I was sorry but," Malfoy shrugged his shoulders, his malicious grin deepening.

"Fine," Blaise spat, "I promise, no, swear I will never tell anyone about your sleeping with a

mudblood,"

Malfoy's skin drained a little, but otherwise he showed no sign of having heard the crude reference to Hermione.

"Not good enough." He smirked. "No one can ever know,"

For the first time, fear blossomed, and Blaise had to use inhuman effort merely to stop himself from trembling.

"I can't let you walk away knowing about me and Hermione. I couldn't do that to her, or myself."

"There's nothing you can do to me," Blaise stated, "Short of killing me and somehow, I don't think that would go down to well,"

"I'm not going to kill you, obviously," Malfoy walked over to the window, regarding the sweeping lawns, still dusted with snow. "I'm just going to modify your memory a little,"

"What? You can't do this Malfoy!"

"Yeah, actually I can. Oh, and as a little extra because of the worry you have caused me, I'm going to erase memories regarding a certain blood traitor..."

Blaise's eyes widened as he understood what Malfoy was saying.

"NO!"

_Ginny, no, please anything but this, the pain it will cause her as well as me, I will not remember her! _

"You are not going to remember Ginny, or anything to do with her. In fact, you may not even know she exists, it will be interesting to watch I think."

Blaise thought desperately of Ginny, of the things he loved most about her, her flame coloured hair, her sparkling eyes and sharp wit, he was going to lose her!

"This is for me, and for Hermione,"

"Hermione wouldn't want this," Blaise yelled, "She would ask us to talk, but not this!"

"That is why I will not be telling her," Malfoy said bitterly.

"Malfoy, please,"

"Ha! The almighty Blaise begging! Not good enough. You should have used your hold over me when you had the chance. But you can't be expected to think ahead, not enough brain cells up there unlike some of us"

"Fuck you! I am nothing like you Malfoy. Hermione's going to realise what a cold hearted bastard you are, and then somehow I don't think she's going to stick around." Blaise strained his wrists against the ropes that felt more like iron, but to no avail. "You will lose her, and then you will be alone for your entire life, that is unless you find a bitch as mad as you. Oh, that's right, there's only one of them out there and she married your father."

"You leave my mother out of this!" Malfoy's face was pure white with rage as he lifted the wand high above his head...

Ginny was racing along the corridor, on the word of a student who thought she had seen Malfoy walk in to a classroom along here. She burst in to the room...

Blaise saw her, her eyes widen and her hand fly to her mouth before she pulled out her wand advancing towards an oblivious Malfoy...

_Ginny..._

He saw Malfoy mouth a spell he somehow could not hear, saw the pale light flash towards him, reaching him...

She realised what the spell was even as she watched him crumple. Leaping forward, now unaware of Malfoy's existence, she landed by Blaise, shaking his shoulders, calling his name again and again...

He opened his eyes...

Eyes that stared at her...

Eyes that did not know her...


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, thank you for the response to the last chapter! More plot twists on the way! Please continue to R and R, makes my day!**

The striking eyes which she had gazed in to with such happiness over the past few days were blank and unknowing. She saw his brow furrow as he looked at her hand on his arm, and as he started to form the words, she rose and backed away from him.

"Who are you?"

She couldn't answer, her throat constricted as she stared at him disbelievingly. He pushed himself up on one hand, the rope having broken during the spell, his blond hair falling over his face. The face she had searched for, the face that until recently had always lit up at the sight of her.

She felt her knees begin to buckle, and put a hand out to steady herself. She held on to the old desk so tightly, splinters began to dig into her skin, but she was past feeling. Numbness flowed through her, as her brain refused to believe the glaring evidence her eyes presented it with.

She heard a snicker behind her, and turning round she was dimly surprised to see Malfoy still stood there. His face wore a triumphant grin, he was _gloating_ at her pain.

Her numbness spread, and she wanted to speak but the words could not, would not come. They fluttered away from her, like scraps of paper in a breeze. She was not physically able to look at Blaise again, and so, as if in a dream she headed for the door. Her legs felt like lead as she tried to pick them up, but somehow she managed to leave the room. The chill of the stone corridor would ordinarily have revived her, but she was beyond reviving.

She didn't remember the journey back to the common room, just surprise at finding herself on the floor there as the strength poured out of her shaking limbs like water. Her head cracked against the floor, but she felt nothing.

There was only the numbness that dripped from the wound deep within her, spreading around her body like venom from a snake. A wound left when something crucial disappeared.

Blaise sat up and stared in astonishment at the retreating figure of the girl, who seemed unaware of the long, black splinters embedded in her palm. He looked beyond her to Malfoy, who was leaning languidly against a desk inspecting his nails.

"Hi Draco," He said, pleased to see a familiar face.

"Hey Blaise, you OK?"

"Um, what am I doing here?"

"Well, you ran in here after a blood traitor who had insulted you, banged your head and slipped. So she said,"

"Oh, yeah,think I remember now_," _Hazy figures and pictures returned to him, and he said more firmly, "Yeah, clumsy of me. Who was she?"

"Hm?"

"The blood traitor?"

"Not sure, only know that she's in Gryffindor."

"Typical," Blaise picked himself up and strolled over to Malfoy, "All of them are the same, blood traitors or mudbloods," He wondered why his friend frowned a little at the word mudblood, but an instant later it was gone.

"Come on, potions now!" He said, throwing his arm about Blaise's shoulders. He was amazed how well it had worked.

Blaise was acting just the way he had before he had met Ginny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a short Chapter to sort of lead up to the next one, which is not going to be as boring. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, please R and R! They make a massive difference, as they let a writer know their work is enjoyed. (Or not, as the case maybe, but hopefully not with this story)**

As night fell over the castle, Ginny sat at the window of the dormitory with her knees drawn up to her chest, gazing out across the dark grounds. The night was cloudy, and the stars had disappeared. The moon was a thin, sickly shape, hanging listlessly in the overcast sky. But she saw nothing.

The images in front of her blurred as large, pearl like tears materialised and trickled down her cheeks. The first of many, yet she did not brush them away. She just sat there, her world turning to ash.

At the opposite end of the building, Malfoy was sat in front of a tired looking Blaise. Great shadows hung under his eyes, making him look haggard. He slumped with his head on his hands staring at the fire.

"What is wrong with you?" Malfoy was petulant; this was not what he had planned.

"I don't know."

"What? Are you in pain? Does your head hurt?"

"No,"

"You can talk to me you know," Malfoy felt tiny stirrings of guilt, which he angrily brushed away. He stood up, losing patience with this boring Blaise. "I'm going for a walk,"

"Right. Bye."

His blatant lack of interest pissed Malfoy off even more, and so moodily he walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

Blaise was still, searching the fire as of it contained the answers he felt he needed. Even though he was not quite sure of the questions.

All he knew, was something, somewhere was wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, and to those who are reading the story. **

**Let me know what you think, please R and R!**

"Draco?"

Malfoy whipped round, surprised and yet delighted to see Hermione. He held his arms out, with an endearing look that had her giggling. She pretended to walk away, so he had to run after her. He slid his arms round her waist, whispering in to her ear, "I thought you couldn't come tonight?"

Her face clouded momentarily, and she took his hand, leading him to a nearby bench.

"I've just taken Ginny to the hospital wing,"

He had expected something along those lines, but nothing that bad.

"What's wrong with her?"

Hermione shrugged, but her eyes were sad, "She has just lost the will to carry on, or so it seems. It's like she has sunk in to depression suddenly, but nobody knows what could have caused it,"

He put his arm about her shoulder, pulling her closer. His face was bleak as he listened.

"She just sat on the window sill, for hours. She didn't speak, or eat, or sleep. She just stayed there."

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry, this is boring you,"

"No, it's fine if you want to talk,"

"Well," She shifted closer, "It's nice to have someone to listen,"

She checked that there was no one coming before whispering to him, "Does Blaise have anything to do with this?"

"How do you mean?"

"Something has happened, and that seemed to be the most logical explanation,"

"I'll ask him later,"

"Thank you,"

He lifted her chin, kissing her gently. Surprisingly, she pulled away.

"Sorry Draco, I'm just not in the mood tonight,"

"OK, it's OK,"

But, he reflected grimly, it obviously wasn't.

***

Ginny lay in between the cold white sheets, the empty, sterile room around her reflecting how she felt. Madam Pomfrey had bustled around her, with hot drinks and a thermometer until it was clear she was not going to speak.

Then she had shuffled off in her carpet slippers and dressing gown, leaving Ginny alone.

Alone.

The next morning, all of Gryffindor knew about Ginny, and the news spread quickly throughout the school. What everyone wanted to know was what had caused her sudden spiral. There were several theories, as was to have been expected, but none came even close.

When the rumours reached Blaise himself, he was surprised at the sadness that coursed through him. Shaking his head, he went down to breakfast with Malfoy, telling himself that he was being foolish. Malfoy was downhearted as well for some unfathomable reason, and Blaise wondered at the affect this girls collapse was having on everyone around him.

Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, he caught the gaze of Granger, who looked at him accusingly for a moment before ducking her curly head.

What was going on?

***

"Ginny?"

Harry peeped round the door at her, shocked at her pale appearance.

"I brought you some chocolate, and Hermione and Ron are coming up in a minute,"

There was a small sound from the bed, which he took to mean thank you.

"No problem, is it OK if I sit here for a little bit?"

She nodded her head, ever so slightly.

"Thanks," he dragged a chair over to the bedside and sitting, down, he proceeded to tell her every funny story he could think of. Like when Ron tried to stop a goal, and instead the Quaffle knocked him off his broom or the time Hermione had woken everyone up screaming because her favourite book had become infested with maggots.

She listened, glad he was not asking her to talk, and his kindness, and willingness to help her gradually dawned upon her. She studied him, noticed how tenderly he looked at her and thought how much he cared.

It warmed her frozen soul.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you again, to all who reviewed and enjoyed the story.**

The day Ginny left the hospital wing; she was followed by whispers and curious stares. Embarrassed, she headed back to the common room, hoping for a little peace. She walked quickly up the corridor, trying to avoid the pensive looks people openly turned in her direction.

With a sigh of relief, she clambered through the porthole...

Only to be greeted by loud cheers, whistles and several people rushing forward to hug her. Someone pushed a drink in to her hand, and Lucy threw her arms around her.

Small presents and cards were piling up in front of her; it seemed almost every Gryffindor was there. She glimpsed the grinning faces of Ron, Hermione and Harry, and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Are you responsible for this?" She yelled over the thud of music someone had started, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and before she knew it, she was laughing and hugging them all.

It was good to be back among friends, and family. Her stay in the hospital wing had given her time to rest, recover and above all think, but despite the constant stream of visitors she had received, it had been lonely.

Ginny was decided on one thing though. She was going to get Blaise back.

_***Blaise***_

_Malfoy has been acting out of character recently. Usually about now he would have singled out some student for some game or another, but today he has been deep in thought. I can't really say I'm disappointed._

_I can't openly disapprove, and besides, I'm not even sure where these treacherous thoughts have sprung from. I certainly can't remember thinking them before. _

_Then again, there seems to be a lot I cannot recall now. _

***Ginny***

It had grown late, and Ginny was, once again the last one in the common room. She ignored her usual chair, and instead went to the window. The willow was illuminated by the moonlight, which cast deep shadows in the tangle of roots. The rippling waters of the lake were molten silver, and she swore she saw a single, lazy tentacle break the surface momentarily.

She sighed, breath clouding the clear glass, and leaned her forehead against the cold surface. It was a beautiful night, just like before. She tried to envisage how they would have looked from his very window as they played in the feathery snow, settling on carefree. How much could change in a few days. How much could be lost.

Deep in thought, she almost missed the movement down by the tree. Blinking, she focused and glimpsed it again, a solitary, dark figure. Her heart lept into her mouth, and her hands pressed in vain against the glass. It was Blaise.

She stood still for a few precious moments, wondering what to do. She was still undecided as she walked up the stairs. She was unsure when she pulled on a coat and scarf. It was only when she was headed for the doors that she realised exactly what her course of action would be.

The tall, wet grass swept across her legs with a wistful sound, as she surged forward. He had not noticed her, and she tried to advance as quietly as possible. Suddenly, Blaise smacked his hand against the tree trunk, muttering furiously to himself.

"I know this is not right. Something is missing, and I do not know what!"

Ginny cleared her throat, trying to pluck up the courage to speak before he turned around.

"I think I do,"

He twisted so quickly, she almost jumped, expecting him to shout. But he stood there, as if trying to place her.

"You are the girl who insulted me," He said slowly, tentatively.

She bit her tongue, cursing Malfoy's lies inwardly. She shook her head, taking a small step forward, trying to decide what to do.

He didn't seem to want a reply, just stood there staring. She realised how stupid she must look to him, and almost instantly, a deep crimson blush flooded her cheeks, staining them. She turned to go, and had barely lifted one foot, when he took her hand gently.

"You say you might be able to help me?"

Tears filled her eyes, as he stood, proud Blaise asking for her help.

"You said you knew what was missing?"

Ginny glanced down at her feet, before stepping closer to him. She gazed into his beautiful eyes, so clouded with loss and knew, in that second what she should do.

She leaned forward, and kissed him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Will he remember, or will it have been for nothing?? Thank you if you reviewed, please R and R! **

Ginny felt fierce joy leaping inside her as his mouth moved under hers, his hand moved up her back and for a moment she thought it had worked, he was hers again...

He pulled back, and she glimpsed disgust in his eyes, before he shoved her away from him with such force she fell. He stood over her, his lip curling in to a sneer as he regarded her.

"You dirty little slut," He murmured, sliding an ice cold dagger in to her heart as he did so. He stepped over her laughing quietly to himself. "If you thought you could win me over with your sneaky, filthy blood ways and tricks then you were very wrong. Who would have guessed, I never knew you had it in you."

She watched him swagger up to the castle, his laughter ringing in her ears.


	17. Chapter 17

Malfoy was slumped in a chair, the flickering firelight illuminating his features. His silver blond hair was swept back from his brooding eyes, which dwelled upon the dancing flames. He didn't notice the creaking of the common room door as it swung open, or the swift steps upon the stone floor.

"You have got some serious explaining to do," Blaise hissed in to his ear, shoving him sideways in the chair.

"What are you rambling on about now Blaise?"

"The Weasley girl just kissed me,"

"She what?"

"She just kissed..."

"No, idiot, I heard what you said; I was just struggling to understand. Where? When?"

"Just now, outside,"

"What where you doing outside?"

"Trying to figure something out."

"What?"

"I said, I was trying to..."

"Yes, I heard you the first time, I'm not in my fucking dotage!"

Blaise stalked round to stand in front of Malfoy, hands on hips, glaring down at him.

"Something is not right here, and it has something to do with you, and that blood traitor,"

Malfoy saw the light.

"You kissed her back!"

"I, no I, wait what?"

"You're blushing,"

"Well, for one moment. But then I pushed her away,"

"What did she say to you?"

"She said that she could help me,"

Blaise looked down at the opulent rug beneath his boots. Malfoy felt the first stirrings of unease.

"And did she?"

"No, that's when she kissed me,"

Hah, Malfoy gloated inwardly, but his face remained impassive, a cold impression, carved in the smoothest marble.

"But, for a moment, I felt like I could trust her, that she was really trying to help me,"

Blaise's face fell, and he ran his fingers through his hair, glancing around him for a seat. He dragged another armchair closer to the fire, and sat.

"She was just trying to steal a kiss from you,"

"But, she sounded so sincere,"

"Yeah, whatever,"

The frown returned to Blaise's forehead.

"Something has happened Malfoy, and it involves you and her. I'm not stupid."

Mores the pity, Malfoy thought.

"Whenever I'm around that Weasley, she looks at me like I should know her, and that's another thing. The mudblood, Granger. She will not stop glaring!"

"You are a Slytherin, she is a Gryffindor. She is hardly going to greet you with a cheery smile every time she sees you. Maybe you beat her in a test or something."

"She glares at me like I have done something personal against her, and yet I'm sure I've never even spoken to her before!"

Malfoy avoided his friends gaze.

"Tell me,"

***

"Ginny, what's up?"

"Nothing,"

"We both know that that is not true,"

"Leave me alone,"

"Has someone hurt you?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, well, I have some plaster type spells in my first aid book, "

"It's not something you can bandage up,"

"Ginny..."

"Lucy, please, just let me sleep,"

"Well, Ok then. But you know where I am,"

Waiting until Ginny had pulled the covers over her head, Lucy crept out of bed and up the stairs to the senior girls' dormitory. She needed Hermione.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco was nursing a broken nose, sitting on the carpet of the common room. Blaise had punched him so hard, he was almost grateful he still had a nose.

"Shit," He muttered, trying to stem the flow of blood. He stood, supporting himself on the armchair, and looked around, hoping nobody had witnessed an extremely embarrassing incident that would not bode well for his image.

He shuffled to his dorm, not bothering to think about how Blaise must be feeling, or indeed, even where he was.

"Let me in!" Blaise screamed at the fat lady's portrait for the seventh time, "I need to get in!"

"Young man," She started, her chins wobbling with the indignity of it all, "There can be no entry unless you know the password!"

He raised his fist, thought better of it and punched the wall instead.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, shit, bugger, oh shit!" He nursed his knuckles, while the lady looked down on him surrounded by an air of extreme disapproval and disdain.

"Language!" She muttered, tucking her hands inside her voluminous sleeves.

"Look," Blaise turned, and his tone turned to pleading, "I just need to talk to someone, about something very, very, very important,"

"What do you not understand about I-can't-let-you-in-without-the-password?"

"Fine," He turned on one foot, and sat in the middle of the corridor.

"What're you doing?"

"Waiting for someone to come along and let me in, hopefully soon,"

"Clutter up the corridor then," She murmured under her breathe.

"So sorry," He stretched out his legs, folding his arms across his chest, "It's not like its causing you any inconvenience,"

"Pertinent git," She shuffled round, till she sat with her back to him, and placidly regarded the wall in front of her.

****

Lucy shook Hermione awake, glancing fearfully over at the other slumbering girls.

"What do you want? Oh, hi Lucy,"

"It's Ginny, please, please come and help me!"

Hermione threw on a dressing gown, and followed Lucy down the stairs, to where Ginny was seated on the edge of her bed, tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione rushed forwards and hugged her, terrified by her wan, listless appearance.

"Sorry!" Lucy mouthed at Ginny, in response to the glare sent in her direction.

"I'm fine!" Ginny insisted, al to no avail.

"You know what; I think it's high time you told us exactly what is wrong." Said Hermione firmly, "Let's go downstairs so we don't wake anyone,"

She took Ginny's right arm, Lucy her left, and together they hauled her off the bed and descended the stairs together. After settling her in the comfiest armchair, with a hot drink and blanket summoned by Hermione, they sat opposite and looked at her expectantly.

She had just opened her mouth, when they all became aware of voices outside the door.

"Fine, give me another one," Blaise said, settling his back against the wall.

"A wee man, in a bright red cloak, a staff in his hand, and a stone in his groat, what is he?"

"Easy," He leant his head back, "That one's a cherry,"

"Smart child," The Lady said this in a more approving tone.

She was about to spout another riddle, when she swung forward, revealing Ginny, Hermione and Lucy staring at him with a variety of emotions plastered across their faces.

Ginny looked at him, a great lump rising in her throat, almost choking her. She was not aware of Hermione pulling Lucy back from the porthole and upstairs to give her some privacy. She was only aware of the fact that his deep eyes seemed focused, and where most definitely on her.

He stood, in one fluid movement and walked towards her. She wasn't thinking, but was afraid of what he would say to her, and of getting hurt again. He stopped, inches from her and seemed to be about to speak, arms still crossed. Suddenly, he shook his head and leaning towards her, pulled her towards him drawing her in to a breathless kiss.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, hands framing her face, gazing at her, "I was a fool, and even under a spell, I was an extreme prat,"

"She almost pulled back, tears once again shining in her eyes. She raised one hand, and then sighing shook her head, long hair swinging.

"Blaise, I..."

He cut across her again, voice earnest and louder, "Ginny please, I cannot lose you again!"

He kissed her fiercely, and she knew that she could never resist him, much less walk away from him. To do so would be like walking away from a part of herself, something without which she could never be complete.

She followed the curve of his cheek with a finger, marvelling at the miracle that had occurred. Her brain was still struggling to make sense of it, and yet here he was, stood before her once more.

"Ginny, I love you," And she would have fallen had he not slipped one arm about her waist and steadied her.

She took his hand, leading him into the common room and out of the chill of the corridor. They curled up in her armchair, and he tucked the blanket over them both. She shivered with delight as his arm brushed her leg, and slid one hand around his neck, playing with the strands of light hair. Blaise tipped her chin, pressing his lips to hers again with a longing a single spell of Malfoy's could not extinguish.

"I love you too," She whispered in to his ear, as his hand began to slide sedately up her back. Leaning against him, she traced the firm lines of his chest, before tugging at his shirt and stuffing it down the seat of the chair.

"Steady on," He whispered, lips still crushed against her own and making her giggle.

Instead of replying, she tightened her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him, wishing she could melt and share his body.

"Oops, sorry!" Came an embarrassed voice behind them, and Blaise twisted angrily, glaring at the bedraggled figure of Hermione.

"Go away!" Ginny spoke in an annoyed tone, conscious of Hermione's disapproving look.

"Fine, night then," And with a half smile, Hermione disappeared upstairs.

"Talk about killing the mood!" Blaise laughed, pulling Ginny on to his lap and retrieving his shirt.

"Yeah," She sighed regretfully, and ran one hand through her hair making it glint in the glow of the rosy embers. Blaise pulled the blanket over them both, making sure she was warm enough before settling his arms loosely about her waist.

Needless to say, it was hard for Ginny to get any sleep that night, as she listened to his heartbeat and quiet breathing. The slight pressure of his arms, and the warmth of him made her feel secure, something she had not had much occasion to feel recently.

She felt complete.

**Forgive the corny ending, couldn't resist. R and R please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I'm sorry if I made it sound like the end in the last chapter, it wasn't, although the end is getting nearer...**

**A fluffy chapter, to make up for all the angst ******

**Please R and R!**

It was early when Blaise opened his eyes, taking in the homely Gryffindor common room, so different from his own, and the sleeping girl in his arms. He brushed a single strand of fiery hair away from her closed eyes tenderly, and then shifted in the chair, making himself more comfortable.

It would be an hour or so until the Gryffindors started waking up, he mused, and he was missed. The early morning light illuminated the wall opposite, bathing it in a wash of insipid pinks, yellows and blues. She stirred, his movements alerting her even in sleep as she drew nearer, waking up.

"Hey," He murmured as her eyelids fluttered and opened, brightening at the sight of him.

"Hi," She smiled, a hand pushing back her hair and yawning. "What's the time?"

"I think it's around six,"

"No! I wanted to wake up earlier so we could have more time together." She was struggling up, slipping her arm round his waist.

"You looked so peaceful though," He teased her gently, "So much younger,"

"Oh sh, go back to your common room you horrible Slytherin," She put on a mock angry face, pretending to push him away. Blaise caught her hand and pulled her closer, kissing her lingeringly, on her wrist, her neck, her mouth.

Ginny gave a little sigh, tracing his lips slowly with one cool finger.

"I wish we were in the same house," Her eyes were wistful as they gazed up at him.

"Huh, I can see my parents disowning me if I was in Gryffindor,"

"I would have to be a Slytherin then,"

"No," She was taken aback by the vehemence in his voice, "You're too good for Slytherin,"

"I sometimes think you're too good for me," She gave a sad half smile, looking at the radiance the rising sun leant him.

"Not true," Blaise stroked her cheek, "Would you rather see me with Pansy Parkinson?"

She sniggered at him, before cringing slightly at the mental images.

"I'd better go," He stood, dropping her lightly back in to the seat of the chair, "I'll see you at breakfast,"

Ginny grabbed his hand, pulling herself up after him and slipping her hand in his as they walked to the door.

He bent to kiss her, her lips parting, and slid his arms around her. She hugged him tightly, wishing she could freeze time before he ducked out of the door and walked along the corridor, Blaise looked back as he turned the corner, savouring the image of her leaning out of the porthole waving sadly to him.

Life, it seemed, was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

"_**I've become what I can't be," **_

_She was running down a corridor, the darkness closing around her, the drumming of her footsteps unbearably loud in her ears, matching the frantic thrumming of her desperate heart. He was ahead of her, back turned and unaware of her rapid approach. She wanted to reach out and touch him on the shoulder, to hug him and assure him she loved him, but there was a barrier about his motionless form. He stood there, one arm bare, the pale skin luminous in the black. He was staring at his arm, whilst behind him she hammered at the wall she could not see, calling his name again and again. It resisted her, and her heart broke as she watched the tears roll down the side of his face. When he turned, his eyes bore into her, with fearful passion. She shrank back, one hand outstretched as though he would take it. He gazed at his arm, and back to her face, desperation hurting her as keenly as the blade of a knife. _

_The dark mark sullying his skin._

_She woke up screaming. _

**The line at the beginning is from "Stop and stare," by OneRepublic**

**Please R and R.**


	21. Chapter 21

"So, are you coming?"

"Malfoy, does it look like I am in any way intending to come to lessons?"

"No, I was just checking,"

Blaise glanced up from the book he was studying, noting Malfoy's glum expression. The tenuous friendship between them had been renewed once Malfoy had sat sobbing in the common room all night.

"Look, just tell Flitwick I'm not feeling well, he won't mind,"

"Sure, but why are you skiving?"

"I can't be bothered, OK?"

"Fine,"

"Blaise?" His head shot up when he heard her voice, and saw her stood by one of the bookshelves, a troubled expression on her face.

"Take it that means I'm dismissed," Malfoy spoke casually, before sauntering off.

"What's wrong?" He dropped the book and slid between the tables to stand in front of her. She bit her lip, her eyes downcast.

"Ginny?" He took her hands, his eyes boring in to her.

"Blaise, I... There's nothing you want to tell me is there? I mean no massive secrets that you know I would not like? It's OK if you have; I just want you to tell me now,"

He stood still for a moment, thinking. She hoped she had imagined the cloud that flitted momentarily across his features.

"Nothing, I promise," He pulled her into a hug, resting his chin lightly on the top of her head.

She sighed, unable to relax with his confirmation that she was overwrought and grasping at straws. Her hand rested on his sleeve, and she moved closer trying to convince herself that she was being ridiculous.

"Ginny?"

"That's Harry, I have to go,"

"Why is he calling you?" Blaise struggled to hide the bitter jealousy in his voice.

"He said he would help me with Defence against the Dark Arts, I'm falling behind," She looked up at his grave face, before stretching and kissing him.

"I love you," She whispered, before turning and running towards Harry.

He stood there alone, touching him lips before mouthing, "I love you too,"

*****

It was getting darker as Ginny was walking back to the common room, smiling to herself at how earnest Harry was. She was about to climb the stairs when she heard low urgent voices coming from the passage nearest t her. Gritting her teeth, Ginny peered round the corner, only to confirm her suspicions. It was Malfoy and Blaise.


	22. Chapter 22

The anxiety written upon Blaise's face was enough to cause Ginny worry, and silently she turned and crept back up the corridor. Rounding the corner, she stopped, leaning heavily against the wall as she pondered the nature of conversation. The one conclusion she kept arriving at was almost sufficient to reduce her too tears.

"Enough," she whispered fiercely to herself. "No more tears over Blaise." And the immense love she felt for him welled up inside her, consuming her with its bitterness and power. She tipped her head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling in the vain hope of finding the answers she needed.

She heard Blaise retracing his steps, and wondered about moving before deciding it was too late, she did not have the time.

"Ginny!" He knelt in front of her, surprise, delight and something else, a single shadow fleeing across his face. "Are you alright?" She nodded, lurching forward and hugging him just to be near to him. With his arms around her, she didn't need answers, just him.

***

Waiting at their arranged spot, Ginny hugged herself with the cold, stamping her feet as the bones of the castle seeped the chill and sapped her warmth. It was nearly Christmas, and she would be going home to see her parents again, missing him terribly.

"I promise I'll send you an owl every day, and maybe even travel over by floo powder," He had assured her, his voice earnest and yet they both knew that it would not be as simple as that. Neither of their families had any idea about the pair being together, and neither would react in a pleasant way to the news.

Ginny tucked her scarf in around her neck tighter, wishing she had thought to bring her gloves. Just for standing in a corridor! And yet, when the night swept over the sky it brought with it frost, and snow enough to make Snape shiver.

He was late, and she could not wait for him any longer. She shrank further against the statue that concealed her, waiting with trepidation for Filch to appear.

_**Blaise**_

_It was early when Malfoy woke me, his eyes darting and terrified. He jumped at every creak f the bedsprings, every moan of the wind. _

"_Can you not feel it?" He hissed, his hands scrabbling at his sleeve in mortal fear. I knew what he meant; the steadily growing pain was shooting up my arm like heated pins and needles. I had always imagined that it felt this way for Potter, when that scar hurt him. _

"_Of course I can,"_

"_So?"_

"_What?"_

"_What the fuck are we going to do Blaise?" Sitting up, I grabbed my arm, clenching my teeth as the pain ripped through my skin."He's angry,"_

_Malfoy's face blanched as he too clutched his arm, his frantic eyes looking to me for guidance._

"_We can't go!"_

"_Blaise he will kill us! You saw what he did to Crabbe, just because he was late!"_

"_I'm not going,"_

"_You will die,"_

"_I'm not going,"_

"_You fool!" Malfoy's high pitched whisper was akin to a muffled scream as he shook me, fear making him tremble as though he was ill._

_I rolled out of bed, searching for my clothes as the bitter taste of defeat assailed me. How could I ever look her in the face again? I was a coward, with no right to be alive. _

_We were creeping through the dark, deserted passages as I remembered our date._

"_You go on, there's something I have to do first," I whispered, glancing back the way we had come. _

"_Please, don't be long!" He was biting his nails as I left, fidgeting and glancing repeatedly out of the window._

**Ginny**

She had turned to go, when he raced up behind her.

"I'm so sorry," He murmured in her ear, "Were you here long?"

The relief at him coming was so great that she almost melted in his arms. "Not long at all," She smiled, biting back the truth.

He kissed her lingeringly, hands cupping her chin tenderly. She sighed, nestling in to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Blaise!" The whispered scream was enough to make them break apart, and to her shock and disgust, Ginny saw Malfoy hurtling down the corridor towards them. "We have to fucking go!"

He grabbed Blaise's arm, yanking him away from her as she stood gaping at them. "What's going on?"

Blaise shook Malfoy off, almost throwing him as he turned back to Ginny, his eyes pleading.

"I'm so, so sorry," He mouthed at her, as Malfoy picked himself up and threw himself at Blaise, pulling him away.

"He's calling us!"

"Who is? Blaise, Blaise, what's going on?"

"Ginny, please, I'm so sorry!" He was calling to her, his voice echoing.

"No..." She was choking on the word, her face disbelieving and yet panicked. As Malfoy yanked Blaise's arm once more, his jacket slipped.

His left shoulder was exposed.

Where the Dark Mark was burning.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm really, really sorry that this took me so long and I hope you all like it. There's another chapter coming quite quickly after this one, just so you don't feel deprived as this is quite short.**

**Please R and R, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. **

_***Blaise***_

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. _

"_Fuck off Malfoy."_

"_But, Blaise, he's calling us!"_

_I whirled round, my wand already in my hand, "I said fuck off Malfoy!" I yelled, the tip an inch from his nose. He gulped, his eyes darting from my face to the wand and back again. He took a tentative step backwards, trying to speak._

"_What'll I tell him? He'll kill you!"_

"_Do I look like I care? He'd be doing me a massive favour,"_

_I turned and started to walk back towards the castle._

"_What about Ginny?"_

"_What about her?" _

"_He'll go after her..."_

_Within seconds Malfoy had been thrown back through the air, arms' whirling to land in an undignified heap at the castle wall, with a loud crack that I hoped was at least a rib. I grabbed his collar, "He doesn't even know about Ginny," I snarled._

_His downwards flick of the eyes told me everything. _

_***Ginny***_

She wasn't crying, just stood staring stupidly at the spot on the floor where he had been stood. He was a death eater...

It didn't make sense, and at the same time it made perfect sense. She realised with shock that she was more relieved now that she knew the truth, than before when her feelings of unease had harrowed her until she had lain awake every night trying to work out an answer from no question. She tried to uncover any feelings of disgust, any revulsion at the truth and came up with nothing. She knew, secretly, that it made no difference; the distress across his features had told her everything when Malfoy pulled him away from her.

Ginny was sensible, in most thing, and she knew that this had not been a choice of his. Having reached her decision, she ran to the window trying to spot him, all she wanted now was to find him, and tell him that it didn't matter, that she knew...


	24. Chapter 24

_***Blaise***_

"_Potter has to be stopped,"_

_The face was in shadow, but the voice, that voice sent chills down my spine. One cold finger idly tapped the petrified wood of the chair, the black hem of a long robe brushed the ground. His wand, the deathstick, was out of sight. _

"_I know he has returned to Hogwarts this year, and he has been a most..." The faceless shadow seemed to grimace, "Busy boy,"_

_Malfoy shot me a look, we both knew about the existence of the Horcruxes._

_Bellatrix was seated without shame at the feet of her beloved master, her face a mask of devotion as she hung on his every word. _

"_Anything Lord," She breathed, reaching a hand as if she was going to touch his robe. The figure shifted with the smallest movement, and Bellatrix withdrew her hand with obvious disappointment._

"_Malfoy, Zabini," The force of those invisible, slits of eyes seemed to pin me physically to the spot. I couldn't move if I wanted to, and I had the distinct feeling of a snake entrancing his prey. _

"_You know Potter,"_

_I didn't trust Malfoy, that feckless ferret to answer him, "Yes Lord,"_

_I was suddenly overtly aware of the ring of hooded Death Eaters surrounding us, they moved as one like a ripple of grass in the wind. _

"_He is, secure? He feels safe at Hogwarts?"_

"_Hogwarts is his home," Bellatrix had spoken again, her eyes wide and fawning. "He knows no other,"_

"_Excellent," There was emitted what could have almost been a laugh. "We will go to him in that case, where he is least expecting it,"_

"_The school?" Malfoy was whiter than even before, his eyes popping and his forehead shining with sweat. He was imagining the treatment mudbloods like Hermione would receive, and the images flashing before him were not pretty. _

"_Yes the school, Draco," The voice was practically purring. "It has been in dire straits for some time now; I think it needs a little... spring cleaning."_

_There was a laugh from the hooded bodies about us, Bellatrix threw back her head and howled with glee._

_Malfoy and I were the only ones not laughing. These savages were going to take Hogwarts, where Ginny was probably at this very moment sobbing herself to sleep over what I had done._

_I felt sick to the core at what I had become, what I had done to her, the only person who ever made me feel like everything could maybe, one day come alright again. _

_I had stripped the wings from my angel, and now the dogs were coming for her._

_*Ginny*_

The cold stone bit her legs as she slipped from the sloping sill in a desperate bid to scan the grounds one more. She knew that they were long gone, and yet she was still hoping that by some miracle he would suddenly appear at the steps.

Then she would run to him, tell him that it didn't matter to her, that she knew he was a good person. She was trembling with anticipation; she imagined his joy shining from his radiant face. The thought of making him happy was enough to keep her warm despite the frosty wind that puffed through the corridors.

Ginny thought ahead, through the years and pictured a future with Blaise in which his hideous family disowned him and hers accepted him, seeing beyond the Slytherin front.

There was a tapestry opposite, the occupant of which was asleep, sighing great wheezy breaths of air as she mumbled to herself about the importance of a healthy vegetable patch.

Ginny smiled at the woman, sat there in her faded dress and heavy headdress, and tucked her legs under her, resolving to wait all night if need be.


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter is dedicated to Fish, because it was her 16****th**** birthday yesterday and her support and patience in listening to random plot ideas though French have been a great help. Love you lots Fish xxxx**

**And of course, another big thank you to everyone who has been reviewing the story, the support has been really helpful : )**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, please R and R : )**

It was only when the sky was turning considerably lighter that Ginny admitted defeat and tried to stand, her legs stiff and creaking after a long night kneeling in the chilly corridor. She rubbed a hand across her eyes, yawning wide and catching sight of herself in the window pane, grimaced.

Her face was pale and pinched, dark bags marked the skin below her eyes, which were themselves small with sleep deprivation. Her hair hung in bushy tangles around her shoulders, and there was a crease on her left cheek where she had been leaning against the wall all night.

Ruefully, she reflected that perhaps it was for the best that Blaise hadn't returned because she looked so tired. But there was still a knot of regret that lay coiled in her stomach, all through getting ready for the day and breakfast.

Even when she received sympathetic hugs from Hermione, and Ron gave her his last chocolate frog and a brotherly kiss on the forehead, especially when Harry barged into the space next to her on a bench and insisted on topping up her glass even though it was full. She watched the ensuing trickle of amber liquid pool about the glass bottom, and sighed.

_***Blaise***_

_As we drew nearer to Hogwarts, I considered again and again the possibility of running away to warn them. But Malfoy was right beside me every step of the way, twisting his wand round and round in his hands in palpable anxiety. _

_The silent figures of the Death Eaters about us melted through the trees like ghosts, the tawny fingers of dawn not reaching us through the heavy foliage above._

_The mere thought of what I was about to do was almost enough to keep me rooted to the spot, or at least turn around and demand that this madness stop. But I'm ashamed to say that my fear of the ominous presence behind me, and my selfish fear for my own pathetic skin prevented me. _

_My brain seemed to have shut down; numbness was spreading through my body like poison from a snake bite. I felt suddenly very small, and young and vulnerable; I even caught myself wondering why I couldn't just be at home with my _mother_, or even better curled up in front of a fire with Ginny._

_What was I about to do?_

_How in hells name did this happen to me?_

***Ginny***

Something was happening, Firenze, who usually ate outside, had just cantered up to the table and was engaged with urgent conversation with Dumbledore. This lasted for several minutes, during which the Hall fell silent as every student craned forward in a vain bid to hear what was being said.

Even Harry was silent, and instead sat upright, light glinting off his spectacles. He suddenly looked older, there was a line across his forehead and his eyes had turned a vivid green as his expression darkened.

Ginny realised something serious had happened, and a sick feeling lead her to believe that it had something to do with Blaise's disappearance last night. Her suspicions were confirmed when Dumbledore stood a moment later, his voluminous violet sleeves hiding his hands, and addressed the school, his tone grave.

"Firenze has just reported to me sightings of Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest," Ginny gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Harry's hand on the table next to her clenched into a fist, and he looked swiftly over at Ron and Hermione. The three of them exchanged looks before getting up and leaving the Hall.

"I want everyone to remain calm," Dumbledore raised his voice over the buzz that had ensued. Heads flicked as one towards the front of the Hall, desperate for some reassurance.

"Prefects, will you please lead the students to the Room of Requirement and through the passage to the pub where my brother will be waiting to help them get away. I will not accept anybody below the age of 17 years old remaining to fight, will you please all stay calm and follow your prefects. "

As the Hall emptied of most of the students, Ginny stepped backwards from the table, desperate to find a way of remaining behind.

She had to find Blaise.

_***Blaise***_

_It's still fairly early, I can imagine everyone gathered about the tables, having breakfast and completely unaware of the hell we are about to unleash. _

_I have to find Ginny, if I can just get to her first, ahead of anyone else..._

_Malfoy and I have discussed this, he said he promise he would not interfere as long as I left him alone to find Hermione. There was a new, and fierce determination shining in his eyes, he was almost unrecognisable. _

_We stopped, the Dark Lord wished to speak with his faithful murderers. _

"_I am aware of course that one of our number has a rather special relationship with an inferior."_

_Oh shit._

"Zabini, I know of course that this blood traitor whore must have bewitched you, you have my utmost sympathy. "

_Like fuck I do._

"_To prove to your Lord and Master that you are completely free from her spell, I wish to see you eliminate her foul presence for this earth,"_

_...I'm hearing wrong,_

_This is all a bad dream..._

_This is not happening to me..._

"_If this proves impossible for you, I will have to eliminate the entire student body of Hogwarts, including the teachers and I imagine most of your friends. How regrettable, I was willing to just take Potter, and the Weasly child as an example to her family's heinous ways, and leave the school in peace. But if your actions force me to act otherwise..."_

"_No!"_

_He leant forward, and a chill crept through me._

"_If that blood traitor is not dead at my feet, I will slaughter the entire school. Think about it, the first years, away from home for the first time, the seventh years with a bright new future ahead of them."_

_His voice was sneering, every word striking thin shards of ice in to my soul._

"_Never to see their families again because of you, you, Blaise Zabini will have been entirely responsible for the biggest massacre in cold blood in this country's history. And, I will kill the girl in front of you, just to teach you a lesson."_

"_So, show a little mercy, or you know the price. Of course, I think the girl has family at the school, and friends of her own. Maybe she will die nobly, protecting them."_

_I would rather die myself..._

_Malfoy, you will pay for this._


	26. Chapter 26

**Last few chapters now *sniff***

**Hope you like it!**

Harry's arms slid around Ginny's waist as he pulled her under the cloak just before Snape rounded the corner.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed in her ear.

"Fuck off Harry!" She squirmed in his arms, desperate to find Blaise.

"I'm trying to look out for you Ginny! Why are you constantly rejecting me?"

His aggrieved tone went unheard by a frantic Ginny, who was still trying to loosen his arms.

"Will you just let go of me!"

"I can't do that, I promised Ron I would search for you and bring you back. Everyone's been going frantic looking for you, think about your family even if you obviously can't find it in yourself to think of me,"

She twisted about under the cloak until she was facing him, her words on the tip of her tongue when he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her towards him, kissing her fiercely. She punched at his shoulders, unable to loosen the iron grip of his hand in her hair. The other encircled her wrists as she continued to hit him, rendering her helpless.

She sent up a brief prayer... And bit his inquisitive tongue hard. "Shit!" he released her, throwing her away from him and out of the protection of the cloak.

He tossed it off, and she could see the blood welling in his mouth.

"Why?"

"You were hurting me you bastard, and blatantly I didn't want you to kiss me!"

"Because everyone knows you prefer that Slytherin,"

"How dare you!" They stood glaring at one another as the first screams echoed through the smoke and eerie flashes of light illuminated the corridor.

"I have to go; to kill Voldermort and save your skin actually, but if a kiss is too much to ask for,"

"You know it is," Ginny pulled out her wand, and stunned the Death Eater that had appeared behind Harry before wheeling about and running in to the chaos of floating debris.

Harry wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye, before slipping on his cloak and running in the opposite direction.

***Blaise* **

**This is like a bad dream, to walk these familiar corridors wearing a hood, to see familiar faces contorted with pain and familiar paintings blasted in two. **

**I just witnessed Professor Flitwick screeching profanities at a death eater before shooting a spell that caused the hood to burst into flames. Hagrid nearly crushed me, and Harry Potter himself just tried to stun me. **

**I narrowly avoided death at the hands of my former Divination teacher Firenze, who has an enormous quiver of arrows.**

**And all the time, I have been praying for just one glimpse of Ginny.**

*Ginny*

She nearly fell into a Death Eater who was sprinting round the side of the corridor, and she shrieked a hex that only just missed him. He yelled something muffled by the thick clothe, and she elbowed him hard in the groin, not being able to think of another spell quick enough.

As the hooded man fell to the floor, she tried to slip past him, only for him to grab her ankle and pull her screaming back along the floor. Kicking wildly, he had to catch her in both hands as she battered him.

He was shouting, again and again, but she couldn't make out the words.

Apparently losing patience, he ripped off his hood.

"Blaise!" She screamed, and lept upright to run into his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. He in turn flung the hood away and snatched her up in both strong arms, her feet lifting from the floor as they kissed each other in their own world.

Her eyes closed, she wrapped her legs around his waist, ignoring the screams and shouted curses that flew past them, never touching them.

When the kiss ended, his eyes were full of sadness and without words she knew what he had been instructed to do.

They gazed at one another, thinking only of the other person as the first fire painted the walls a garish orange.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry, this took me longer than I thought it would, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Please R and R :-)**

"I will not do it," Blaise stroked Ginny's cheek tenderly as the battle raged on either side of them

"You don't have a choice," She took his hand and held it, eyes large and glowing in the firelight. "I understand, if I am not dead then Voldermort will kill everyone in this school. That includes my brothers Blaise, and all of my friends. I can't do that, there isn't a choice here."

A wave of anguish ripped through Blaise, almost bringing him to his knees. He gritted his teeth, speaking quickly and fiercely, "There is a choice, we can run. You are all that matters to me Ginny, I love you more than life itself."

She smiled ruefully, a smile that did not reach her eyes. Moving forward, she pulled him towards her and kissed him with such great regret he felt the tears springing to his eyes. Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist, wishing he could keep her there and safe in his arms forever.

She rested her head against his shoulder, "We had so little time," She whispered. He could feel her trembling, and a dark patch spread on his shoulder that he knew was a pool of her tears.

He rested his forehead against hers, "We have all the time in the world,"

She shook her head, amber hair glinting as it caught the light and bit her lip to hold back further tears, She didn't want to make this any harder for him than it was already, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, trying to hold on to him, to keep him with her.

He held her closer, as he murmured in her ear, "We have another choice," There was no sudden flash of hope in her tear filled eyes; rather a shadow of fear flew across her face. "I could offer myself in your place,"

Instantly she frowned, her hands clenching into fists on his shoulders, "Not while I have breath in my body,"

"I will never hurt you Ginny; I would rather kill myself,"

"I'm doing this for everyone," She told him, still convincing herself, "You can build a new life, you can live for us both,"

"Don't say that," He pressed a finger against her lips, the words burning into his soul.

"I can, and I will," She had broken away from him.

"No, because there can be no life after you," She normally would have laughed at the corniness of the line, but a strange numbness had spread through her, coupled with a sharp sense of unreality she was still trying to tell herself this was actually happening.

She looked past Blaise, staring down the corridor in amazement at the flames that were slowly creeping towards them with a dull roaring sound that was a distant whisper to her ears.

She looked up at him, him whom she loved with all her heart and soul and released his hand. He gazed at her, uncomprehending of what she was doing, until he whipped around and saw the golden fire advancing menacingly, reflected in his light, blue eyes.

"You can't..." The words themselves choked him, as he reached in vain for her hand. She smiled heart wrenchingly sadly, and started to walk away from him, her back to the danger that pushed hungry, red, hands towards her fragile form.

The heat burned her back mercilessly, and yet she did not turn. She fixed her eyes on Blaise as he stood in agony; she wept as she took the still beating heart from his chest and ripped it with faltering fingers. The tears blinded her, and she blinked them away, furious that anything should seek to take her last gaze away from her.

He could do nothing as she silently resolved herself to her fate.


	28. Chapter 28

**There is one more chapter after this, but if anyone wants me to write an alternate ending, can you please let me know?**

**Thank you to all my fantastic reviewers, love you all lots xx**

"Ginny!"

She tried to ignore him as he called her name desperately, but her legs refused to carry her away from the sound of his voice. For a moment, she stood silhouetted against the eerily flickering fire, the heat burning her cheek, and then she whirled about and fell in to his arms sobbing.

"I've got you, I've got you," His tears were seeping through her hair as she pressed herself to him, her face against his shoulder. A shaking hand stroked her hair, and she took great gulps of air, gasping and crying.

He could feel her shaking, trembling in his arms, and her flame coloured hair smelt of smoke. Her heart beat had accelerated dangerously, and he took her face in both hands and stared into her red rimmed, tear filled eyes.

"Look at me, Ginny!"

She swallowed several times, eyes flickering like a trapped animal, until they settled on him. She stared at Blaise as she breathed again and again.

He tucked her head against his chest as he whispered to her, "I can't let you do this alone,"

She didn't retort, as she had expected her too. Instead she looked behind her past the hungry fire, to where Malfoy was emerging from the smoke.

"Blaise!" He screamed, running towards them with blood smeared across his robes. "Blaise, why is she not dead? I had to torture Crabbe because he nearly hurt Hermione, Blaise, you could stop all of this!"

"I have never understood you Malfoy,"

"The Dark Lord is on his way you bastard! He's going to be any second soon, and she is not dead. WHY HAVENT YOU KILLED THE WEASLEY BITCH?"

The smoke that swirled about them entered Blaise's mind, as the insult set his very blood alight. Yelling an unintelligible word he threw himself at Draco, closing the distance between them in a remarkably short amount of time.

Malfoy stood there, wand forgotten as Blaise hurtled towards him. They collided with a loud crack, falling to the floor as each struggled for the upper hand. Blaise snatched Malfoy's wand, snapping it in front of his disbelieving face, and tossing it in to the ever advancing fire.

Malfoy screamed at him, words Blaise could not decipher as he was punched repeatedly in the face. Wiping away the blood that poured from his nose, Blaise stood upright and kicked Malfoy in the face, before bending down and looking him in the eye.

"You are the biggest fool I ever met," He hissed at him.

"Ha! At least the attack can end now," Malfoy sneered crookedly up at him.

"What?"

"Look behind you,"

Blaise spun and was just in time to see Ginny at the very edge of the fire once more.

"No!" He sprinted the length of the corridor, leaving Malfoy to fend for himself. Reaching her, he lept forward and grabbing her hand, pulled her backwards.

The tears had gone from Ginny Weasleys face, to be replaced by a calm focus. She gently loosened his grip, smiling wistfully as she said, "This has to be done,"

"I'm coming with you,"

She nearly started crying again, but visibly steeled herself.

"I love you Ginny," He kissed her fiercely, filled with urgency.

"I love you too," She whispered, as they pulled apart. She looked into his clear blue eyes, "Death is the greatest adventure," She tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear.

They turned as one, hand in hand and walked towards the fire slowly. At the fringes she stopped, biting her lip.

"Please, Blaise, don't look at me once we are in there,"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me burn," The tears spilled not from her eyes, but from his as he nodded dumbly.

"We have all the time in the world, once we meet again in heaven," She kissed each one away, the salt lingering on her lips.

"I love you,"

"I love you more,"

Down the corridor, Malfoy staggered upright to stare in horror as the pair walked in to the roaring flames.

He ran after them, even pushing one shaking hand into the inferno in the vain hope of reaching a hand to pull to safety.

He knelt on the hot stone as he wept unashamedly, calling out again and again.

They had gone.


	29. Chapter 29

**So this is it, the last chapter of "Forever and yet never yours," bar the alternate ending which should be up by the end of next week. **

**Thank you to every single person who read and reviewed,**

natalie211

Ravenclaw's Redhead

MorganIsSoWeird

mrsmalfoy21

Fragmentility

DRACO_IS_A_SEXY_BEAST

slytheringrl17

**And a special thank you to the following reviewers, you guys are amazing :-)**

Amrei

FaithfulHPReader

snowfire81

TheBeautyOfTheGrave

sarainya-fish

**I'm currently writing the first chapter of "What's mine is mine," which I hope some of you will read if you have a spare moment. I suck at summaries, but here's a basic plotline.**

**Draco is the school heart throb, capable of rendering whole classrooms of girls senseless with just one look. So when Ginny Weasly, young, timid and above all inferior refuses to fall madly in love with him like every other sane girl in the building he is amazed. Instead, she prefers his quiet and often overlooked Italian friend Blaise, and when they begin a relationship, Malfoy finds himself desperately trying to split the two of them up. **

**If any of you have any ideas or general contributions please let me know. **

**OK, hope you enjoy, please R and R! xx**

The fire continued to burn in Draco Malfoy's mind, settling in a thick white ash of destroyed memories. He had not only lost his sight that fateful day, but the love of Hermione and a friend he had not realised he had valued. Hermione's voice, contorted with grief and rage as she had spat at him after the funeral rang again and again in his tired ears.

The years bowed his back, bleached his hair and broke the pride that once shone from his arrogant face, but they did not shield him from the figures that danced through his dreams each night. The dreams that left him aching and cold, hungry for a time and place which no longer existed in the real world. Flashes of vibrant beauty illuminated his sleep, as a boy and a girl laughed at him, still vivid and eternally young.

He sat, alone and abandoned in the run down council flat, the last of the great Malfoy line as tears leaked from the eyes that even when open saw no more of the outside world. Malfoy bent his head, remembering the past, and the lives he had destroyed as the black world he know inhabited rose and swallowed him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Some of you are going to HATE me when you've finished reading this chapter. But keep in mind; it took me ages to write so I must get a little credit for that right?? **

**This is the alternate ending, which means this is the last EVER chapter of this fic : -( **

**On the other hand, the first chapter of "What's mine is mine," Is now up, so if anybody reading this has a spare moment, please give it a read. **

**Please R and R ^^**

Harry strode down the corridor, curses flying either side of him, burning with the humiliation of rejection. His tongue stung where she had bitten him, and his lower lip was bleeding. Furiously, he cursed a Death Eater foolish enough to wander in front of his and continued on his way, cloak bundled under his arm and eyes aflame.

"Hermione? RON!" He bellowed as he threw aside hooded figures.

"Harry! Harry!" He turned in the direction of the voices, to see a bedraggled Ron and Hermione fighting their way towards him.

"We did it Harry," A breathless Hermione informed him, "We killed the snake and Ron had the brainwave of finishing off the cup with the Basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets," Even this achievement paled in to insignificance beside the fact that Ginny had refused him... Preferred a Slytherin...

He blinked hard several times to dispel the red mist that threatened to blur his vision and simply nodded, a painful lump lodged in his throat. He didn't care what happened to him anymore.

"Come on," He straightened, pulling his shoulders back and lifting his chin. "Let's go kill Voldermort."

****************

Malfoy was coughing wretchedly, his sight clouded by the thick smoke that billowed throughout the corridor. He continued forward, his sleeve covering his red rimmed eyes, unaware of the great droplets of blood upon his robe until, finally, the smoke seemed to clear somewhat. To Malfoy's chagrin, Blaise was stood in the middle of the corridor and in his arms, a smoky, bedraggled and thoroughly shaken Ginny.

"Blaise!" He screamed, running towards them with blood smeared across his robes. "Blaise, why is she not dead? I had to torture Crabbe because he nearly hurt Hermione, Blaise, you could stop all of this!"

"I have never understood you Malfoy,"

"The Dark Lord is on his way you bastard! He's going to be any second soon, and she is not dead. WHY HAVENT YOU KILLED THE WEASLEY BITCH?"

He was knocked flying a second later, and hit the ground still confused. He thought he had phrased it pretty politely.

******************

Harry and Voldermort circled one another warily, wands at the ready. Harry's scar was splitting his forehead, and he knuckled it furiously, determined it would not disrupt his concentration. Somehow, he associated beating Voldermort with everything that mattered, by sending a jet of green light deep into the heart of this foul creature in front of him, the world would be set to rights. Gryffindors would love Gryffindors, Slytherins would love Slytherins...

Ginny would love him. Forever and ever, as it was supposed to be.

With a hiss, Voldermort flicked his wand, slightly frightened by the power he could sense welling up inside the Boy Who lived. This was not the simple victory he had believed it would be, The Deathstick still refused to obey without question it's true Master.

He needed a precaution, and he summoned the shield he hoped would win him this battle.

"_Accio," _He snarled, whispering the second part of the incantation so Potter would not guess his plan. A second later, a figure was hurtling towards the Dark Lord, twisting and turning as invisible strings yanked him mercilessly through the air. Within moments, the crumpled form was lying at Voldermort's feet. "_Imperio," _

Harry watched coolly as Blaise dangled in front of his enemy, unable to resist or plead as the will drained from his helpless limbs like water. He was no more was a puppet; such was the strength of the Imperious Curse. Voldermort was using him as a human shield.

Harry raised one eyebrow, "What's the point of that, Tom?" He stressed the last word, knowing how much Voldermort detested his former name. There was no outward sign the Dark Lord had heard him however, until he turned his head to one side and laughed chillingly.

"Kill a fellow student would you Potter?"

"He is no friend of mine," Images flashed before Harry's eyes, Ginny spitting at him, her gazing across the Dining Hall at the Slytherin table, at one Slytherin in particular... "I could kill him without a second thought."

"And ruin your spotless reputation?"

"He's a Death Eater, my reputation would remain intact," There was a slight edge to Voldermort's voice now as he persisted.

"And yet you hesitate, why I wonder,"

"Harry!" The anguished cry came from the main steps, where a red head was sprinting towards them. "Harry, leave him alone!"

"Back off Ginevra," The sound of her full name made her pause, and the coldness in Harry's voice halted her in her tracks. Blaise stared at her as if in a dream, unable to speak with the curse retaining its iron hold on his mind.

"Weasley," There was a faint element of surprise in Voldermort's voice, "You're alive,"

Ginny drew her wand, "Let him go Riddle,"

"I don't think so," Harry tried to edge closer, looking for an opening between Blaise's arms. Not a single one of them noticed the figure on the steps. The figure that took in the situation with one glance then looked back towards the school hall where Hermione lay, as if to say goodbye.

"End it quickly Potter, I'm bored,"

"I..."

The twin flashes of eerie green light fled through the air, temporarily blinding everyone. Blaise dropped to the ground like a brick, crumpling as the curse was broken. He squeezed his eyes shut, until the dancing lights had faded and then cautiously opened them. He crawled towards a shadow, "Ginny? Ginny?" He repeated, shaking a shoulder, or an arm.

"I'm here," She made her way towards him, helping him up and then throwing herself in to his arms.

"Then who..." He looked down at Draco Malfoy, the once arrogant face noble in repose. He looked happy, innocently happy, which was a first. He looked at peace.

It took them a while to piece together the events of that day. Malfoy had thrown himself at Voldermort from behind; knocking him off balance whilst firing the curse straight in to his heart. Meanwhile, the spell meant to end Harry's life had hit Malfoy. It was Ron who discovered Hermione, one arm flung wide and clearly broken, cold in the Entrance Hall. Underneath her lay Tonks, who was only alive because the Curse meant for herself, and her unborn baby, had entered the bravest Gryffindor of all.

**************

Five years later Blaise, having been disowned by his family for "Being a disgrace to the bloodline," and therefore happy in every sense of the word, was watching spellbound as a veiled Ginny proceeded down the aisle. Radiant with the assurance that nothing could spoil this perfect day, Ginny drew alongside the impossibly handsome Blaise with a smooth wink.

The Vicar droned on, and yet Blaise couldn't take his eyes from the glowing Ginny. Her veil had been carefully placed further back on her head by her bridesmaids, Luna, and Fleur, and secured with a row of tiny daisies made from the purest mother of pearl, each with a tiny diamond winking from the centre of the bud. They contrasted beautifully with her gleaming flame coloured hair, and her love for Blaise poured from her sparkling eyes.

The day preceded relatively smoothly, the only hiccup being a slightly drunk Harry bursting in to the church to try and kidnap Ginny. A swift punch from Blaise to the stubbly chin soon put paid to that plan, and to his surprise, he found that the Weasly family were entirely behind him. As Mrs. Weasly so aptly put it, "That boy needs to learn that strong liquor is NOT going to impress anyone, silly child."

They said the marriage could never happen, but they finally belonged to one another.

Completely.


End file.
